clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive Dump
bytes Archive in 30,000 bytes Please click here to contact me!. Chat Can you come on to Chat?, Commander Bsyew 05:44, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Block Him Hi P-P, I was reading the comments of green ninja's Innocent codey-magic blog, when Ph1n3a5and77 started insulting the UK, Which I live in. I am asking you to block him as he was very insulting. This is one of the conversations that he insulted the UK in: Ph1n3a5and77 OH YEAH THATS ANOTHER REASON WHY I HATE UK 13 hours ago by Ph1n3a5and77 Edsta How dare you say that, I am english and find this upsetting please deleat 2 hours ago by Edsta Green Ninja Agreed, that is not nice to people who live in the UK. 2 hours ago by Green Ninja C H U N K Y I live in the UK and I love it! That is awfully mean to English and Welsh People. Delete it now! 24 minutes ago by C H U N K Y Ph1n3a5and77 13 People are USA people(the 3 in 13 is me) 12 minutes ago by Ph1n3a5and77 Ph1n3a5and77 15 is me again i ket my PC on the whole time i was sleeping 12 minutes ago by Ph1n3a5and77 C H U N K Y Delete it or I'LL report you! 5 minutes ago by C H U N K Y Green Ninja Agreed. C H U N K Yhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk User Page Quiz Hi Green Screen needs a pic i am ill today so i will be on the chat most of the day Thanks for your postcard lol Signature Hi I was wondering if you can help me make a sighnature...thx Rule666 Thanks Thank you for the help... [[user:Rule666|'Rule666']] (Talk) Tent Quick question: is the Tent (igloo) really a Bait item? I mean, it was available in the August 2007 Igloo Upgrades catalog. This was just a question since I thought bait items weren't normally available to players. Nevermind You already corrected it, lol. Choco Late9 18:10, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Redirects Hi Penguin-Pal, Oh sorry, I was changing it so it was easier to link for further purposes, sorry! -_- Block http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/76.104.254.7 Demotion Demote AngryBird3305! His TEMP has ended already. Angry and corrupt Angrybird's temp chat mod has ended, and he is saying if we demote him, he will tell wikia to shut down this wiki. --The Patsta 09:26, July 13, 2012 (UTC) hi Come on the chat hi Can you help with this page Ready to Rock (Song) can you get the pic to work thanks Hello Hello, I wanna ask you, I made a new style of Gallery in this 3rd Year Party Hat page. Take a look in it and give me your opinion of it, also, the Appearance section must have unnamed penguins and transparent background, along with no other items woren along with the specific item. Please reply back soon. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 12:58, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Reply from Dps04 Hi Penguin-Pal, Well, I was about to ask you whether this postcard article exists - if not, I can create this article, but after I was about to send you this message dinner time arrived - so sorry for the late reply :P Anyway, I just found this article exists already, but thanks anyway -- Dps04talk 13:59, July 13, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Congrats for achieving 14000 edits :) Hi Hi Penguin-Pal, Sorry to bother you again, but can you tell me which article is talking about this postcard? I have trouble finding it. Thanks. -- Dps04talk 14:27, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi again, Thanks for your message. I don't seem to see an article called The Fair Postcard or something like that. Is there an article about this postcard in this wiki? Please reply. Thanks. -- Dps04talk 14:41, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Music Hey P-P, I uploaded music for my blog and it deos not work. I created A template Called The Party Starts Now And No music. I then did With No luck. What did i do wrong?, Commander Bsyew 04:29, July 14, 2012 (UTC) If its invisible press edit and you will see it. Chat Can you come on to Chat? I need help Finding PB, Commander Bsyew 04:54, July 15, 2012 (UTC) chat mod did you nominate me for chat mod? --Bobby 123 Ab 15:35, July 15, 2012 (UTC) page Hello Penguin Pal, I made A prank Page but Made A BIG Bug! Look, http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Commander_Bsyew/16 Can you fix it?, Commander Bsyew 07:34, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello Penguin-Pal, I know it sounds rude, but I used to succession box you made here in Animal Crossing Wiki. I came to ask you if you allow me to use it, if not I will remove them directly. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 10:47, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Chat Please go to chat Admins Meeting! Hello, An admin meeting will be held at 4 GMT. Please make your presence, as this meeting will have some sensitive, that requires a presence of the majority of admins. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 14:50, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, Please do sign here, if you are my buddy in this wiki or any other wiki. Thank you, Sdgsgfs Serious vandal Please come on and block 173.242.124.71. Thanks. Choco Late9 05:04, July 18, 2012 (UTC) RE:Thank you! No problem at all, even though they were highly persistent lol. You're welcome though. Choco Late9 05:30, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Yoshiandmario Why do you want us to report it to you if we see Yoshiandmario? Investigation Hi Penguin-Pal, Sorry if I sound rude, but I just saw the message you sent to Sdgsgfs, and figured out that both of you want to find out the real founder of club penguin wiki. I have found some useful infomation for your investigation that you may want to take a look at: First of all, check this. According to User:Leon2323, there are 2 founders but according to V-Rex there are 3. Second, check this. I know this page is deleted, and it is deleted by V-Rex. It was a page a user who claimed to have found cp wiki made. V-Rex deleted it, with a reason: (Pointless, me and Tdcool made this Wiki) I think he is referring to User:Tdcool who is currently blocked. Third, according to the wiki's introduction, this wiki is founded on December 20, 2006. However, accoring to , the first wiki activity dated back to January 10, 2007. However, this image was uploaded as early as June 2006 by User:Sannse. I hope the information is useful. Sorry if I bothered you. Have a nice day, and thanks. -- Dps04talk 12:03, July 18, 2012 (UTC) this is tracotaper. tdcools user page was moved by user:Angela and deleted by her.tdcools userpage was moved to kboy whos was deleted,-- VA VA ''' TALK 21:38, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Green Ninja Why was GN Demoted? 02:15, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, Can you please pay attention on chat for moments please? Thank you, Sdgsgfs 13:26, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:2 things Thank's Penguin-Pal Fruit Party Please undelete the page. I was wrong and selfish. I asked them again and they said it was true, and so was the Smoothie Maker game. Please readd the page. CoinsCPhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk Previous signatures Quiz Clammy's Fun Login Clammy's Fun Register Help I'm learning how to do ImageMaps, how do you find the coordinates? 05:11, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for your help! 07:24, July 20, 2012 (UTC) RE:Pins Oh alright. I never saw them uploaded and I haven't checked that page recently. Sorry about that and thanks for telling me. Choco Late9 06:17, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Could you do my avator to a smily in the chat? Chat Please can you go on chat. Cap123http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk CP Wiki CP Quiz 12:52, July 20, 2012 (UTC)Cap123 Hello Hello, Please do join chat for few minutes only. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 12:54, July 20, 2012 (UTC) MVZMW MVZMW cussed alot in chat ban him please